An electronic device may include a battery having a rectilinear shape, with multiple edges or sides having the same dimension. As electronic device manufacturers try to improve battery life, the volume of the battery is often required to increase. As a result, the rectilinear design of the battery limits the size and/or positioning of other components, which may lead to performance limitations of the electronic device.